Jace, lotion, and 911
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: What happens when Jace is left alone to take care of three sick kids, turns out they have chicken pox. How will he handle it? This wonderful idea came from RedTaz35. JJ, Max, and Mel are characters from my stories JJ and JJ pt 2.0. Enjoy :D


A/N: This is another one shot. Jace ends up taking care of three sick kids. How will he manage that? Credit for this wonderful idea goes to RedTaz35. So thank you for that, also just wanted to let you know I love our PMs about CoHF and your wonderful words of encouragement and of course reminding me of what really matters :D

Disclaimer: Don't own TMI, I own the ocs, RedTaz35 owns the plot :D

"Yeah, Clary's at her mothers for a visit." Jace answered into the phone.

"No, I don't mind, bring them over, I'll watch them for you." Jace spoke again.

"That's fine, JJ is too." Jace spoke again into the phone.

"Alright, see you soon." Jace finished then hung up the phone.

Alec and Magnus were going out on a date and needed a sitter. Jace agreed to watch his niece and nephew. Alec warned him that they weren't feeling well but that was fine, JJ had come down sick too. It shouldn't be too hard to take care of three sick kids.

"Put them on the couches, I'll move them to bed later." Jace stated when Alec and Magnus walked into the institute.

"Thank you." Alec said, laying Max down on one of the couches, while Magnus did the same with Mel.

"It's not a problem." Jace answered walking to the door with Alec and Magnus.

Once they had left Jace went to the kitchen and got some juice for Max and Mel. He carried it into them and handed them the Juice. He put a blanket over each of them. Jace moved over to JJ and adjusted the blankets around him. He turned on the Tv to cartoons and left the room.

Jace went back to the kitchen and fixed chicken noodle soup, Clary told him it was good to eat when you're sick. He finished heating it up and letting it cool. He put the three bowls and spoons on a tray and headed back for the living room.

When he came into the living room he dropped the tray. It hit the floor with a clatter. The bowls shattered and the soup spilled all over the floor.

"What the heck is that?" Jace asked approaching his son with wide eyes.

"I no know." JJ whimpered scratching at his arms.

Jace looked over his son with wide eyes. There were small red spots all over his son. He tore his eyes away to look at his niece and nephew. Max had his shirt off scratching at his stomach where more red spots sat. Mel was scratching at her neck, she also had those red spots.

"Uhh.." Jace said looking around confused.

"It itch." JJ moaned scratching at his back now.

"Let me think." Jace replied trying not to panic. What's that number mundanes called when they had a problem, he wondered.

Jace pulled out his phone and dialed 411, it sounded right. He put the phone up to his ear and waited until someone answered.

"Listen, I'm at home with my son and niece and nephew and I've got a problem." Jace said when they picked up, cutting off their introduction.

"Sir, this is an information hotline."

"Their sick, now they've got red itchy spots everywhere." Jace continued ignoring the comment.

"It was a mundane cold or something, you know like fever and stuff like that, now they've got spots tell me how to fix it." Jace went on to explain.

"Si-" The person started.

"I walked away for a few minutes, not very long at all to make soup and I came back and their covered in spots." Jace added.

"Sir, this is an information hotline." The person repeated.

"Well then inform me!" Jace shouted getting irritated with their lack of help.

"Sir, you need to hang up the phone, if this is an emergency, you need to dial 911." They replied.

"Well thanks for nothing!" Jace said hanging up. He dialed 911 this time.

"911, what's your emergency?" The voice answered.

"I'm at home with three kids. They were sick, now they've got spots." Jace explained again.

"Are the spots swollen?" The voice asked calmly.

"No, they say the spots itch though." Jace replied glad he was getting help.

"Are they having trouble breathing?" The voice asked.

"No, a little stuffed up." Jace answered.

"Are their tongues or throats swelling?" The voice questioned.

"Uh.. no I don't think so." Jace replied.

"Sir 911 is for emergencies." The voice sighed.

"This is an emergency." Jace replied getting frustrated.

"Life threatening emergencies." The lady corrected.

"Just tell me how to fix it!" Jace demanded.

"This number is for emergencies, do you know how many people actually call because they need real help. Not help for what sounds like chicken pox." The lady lectured.

"Chicken Pox? Is that like demon pox?!" Jace demanded to know, his eyes widening.

"Demon pox? Sir 911 is NOT a game!" The lady replied hanging up.

"Stupid mundanes!" Jace sighed. He decided to call Alyssa, she was a mundane not to long ago and he didn't want to call Clary and pull her away from her mom.

He called her and got no response. He then tried Simon, Jordan and Maia all of them were mundanes at one point too. He got no answer from any of them.

"Dada" JJ whined.

"I know son, I know, I'm trying to fix it." He said hugging his son and kissing his forehead.

Jace went down the hallway to the bathroom and looked through the medical supplies. He read each bottle tossing the ones that seemed wrong to the side. He finally found a pink bottle, it said it was supposed to help with itching. He took it back to the living room.

"Here, I think this will help." Jace said.

Jace opened the bottle and tilted it to the side. Pink liquid came out in his hands and he wiped it on his son then repeated the process with Max and Mel. It seemed to help the itching stopped. He closed the bottle and sat it on the table. Jace ran his hands through his hair then looked down at his hands. Sighing he went to the kitchen and washed his hands.

"Feel better?" Jace asked walking into the living room. The kids nodded in response.

Jace took their temperatures. They were warm and sweaty. He went back to the kitchen. He turned on the water and got three washcloths wet, then went back to the living room. He put a wet cloth on each kid's forehead.

He then went to the bathroom and looked for the fever reducer. He repeated the process of looking over each bottle tossing aside the ones that sounded wrong. He found the bottle and took it back into the living room. He carefully measured out each dose and gave some to each kid. They made faces at him.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Gross." JJ replied making another face.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Jace answered.

"Is too." Max told him.

He poured a little into the measuring cup and swallowed it. They were right it tasted bad. He dropped the bottle spilling it. He sighed and picked it up and sat it on the table. He bent to clean it up but stopped at the sound of splashing water.

"Crap." Jace said and ran from the room into the kitchen.

Jace slipped on the water and crashed to the floor. He couldn't believe he forgot to turn off the sink. He grabbed a chair and pulled himself up. The chair slid away from him and crashed to the floor. He ran to the sink and slid to a stop. He reached over and turned off the water soaking himself in the process.

Jace slid through the water and got some towels from the closet. He went into the kitchen spread the towels over the water. He heard the front door open and he ran towards it. He stopped seeing Clary.

"Oh thank the angel!" Jace said sighing in relief.

"Clary it was terrible, The kids are sick and they've got something called chicken pox, and the sink overflowed." Jace said heading for her.

"Stop right there." Clary said stepping back and holding up her hands. Jace gave her a confused look.

"What kind of contact did you have with them?" She asked.

"I put that pink stuff on them, gave them some medicine, oh I kissed JJ."

"Oh Jace." Clary said shaking her head at him.

"I'll tell you how to help them, and I'll clean up the mess, but I can't have contact with you or them." Clary said.

"Why?" Jace asked tilting his head.

"It's contagious, and I'm pregnant, I really shouldn't get chicken pox." She explained, she just found out she was pregnant, she wasn't showing yet."

"Okay, I see why you can't be around them, but why not me?" Jace asked.

"You kissed JJ, he has chicken pox, you're going to get it." Clary explained.

"Oh please, I don't get sick." Jace laughed and went to check on the kids.

"Famous last words." Clary mumbled moving to clean up the kitchen.

**TEN DAYS LATER**

Why did she have to be right?! Jace groaned to himself. He lay in bed covered in pink lotion trying not to scratch at his spots.


End file.
